


Starfish

by belivaird_st



Category: Hanna (2011)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Marissa relaxes at her summer home in Cape Cod with a small Hanna Heller.





	Starfish

Marissa leaned up against the wooden beam on the deck of her rented summer home, inhaling the salty sea air. Through a pair of sunglasses, she stared out at the sandy dunes, the ocean waves reeling and rolling across the dark wet shore. 

Her eyes trailed over to the single piece blue bathing suit of 8-year-old Hanna, who was haunched low on dry sand with her bare knees folded, digging a hole with her small hands. Her raggedy blond hair blew wildly across parts of her face, but she didn’t seem to be bothered by it. A few high notes were coming out of her Marissa could hear and soon learned that she was singing.

Marissa sucked her teeth out of habit and stood back tall, taking more deep breaths. She now dipped her head back, letting her Old Navy cloth hat fall off her flaming red head. Her hair was cut short and felt exposed and hot to the bright sun, but it felt so good at the same time.

Hanna briefly turned her head around over her shoulder and squinted back at her brilliant mentor.  
She picked herself up from the sand and ran towards the water to soak her feet.

Marissa watched her and hummed with ease.


End file.
